Confessions to a Goldfish
by Starbuck223
Summary: Who does CJ confide in when she has things on her mind that she wouldn't trust to another human being? Gail of course!


Confessions to a Goldfish

Disclaimer: They're not mine, but damn they're fun to borrow for a bit!

A/N: I swear my muse is running on overdrive, which is good because I'm actually off this week ('cept Friday) and next. So far this is my third West Wing story in a few days, I put up a new chapter of my Voyager fic, Solaris, and I have two X Files fics for posting, plus a third in the works. Crazy muse! She was bottled up too long during the school year. Anyways, I saw pics of Gail online and started thinking about CJ talking to her when she was alone...Here's what I got. Enjoy!

-----\----------

CJ sat down at her desk trying to work, but she couldn't concentrate. The little show of power to "Get Danny Whenever She Wanted" had backfired, and now she sat, wishing that instead of teasing him, she'd kissed him. It was exactly what she would do if circumstances allowed.

Her attention turned to the goldfish bowl on her desk.

"Oh, Gail," she spoke aloud to the fish.

Gail floated around the bowl, not the least interested in what CJ had to say.

She studied the fish that had been given to her by Danny. He always joked that Gail was their baby.

"I'm stuck," she admitted to her fish-child. "I had him right there…but I couldn't do it."

CJ grabbed the fish food from her bookshelf, remembering her Christmas present from years ago.

"Sure, it's easy for him to ignore the conflicts of interest. It's okay for him, but I'm the Press Secretary for the White House."

She looked to Gail for sympathy, but found none. Instead she continued. "Everything I do reflects on the President. I don't have it that easy," she informed Gail. "I mean, to date a reporter…everyone would lose faith in me. No one would trust me with top secret information, and the press room!" She eyed Gail sharply to make sure she heard. "The press room would turn into a soap opera audience, and I'd be the laughing stock of America."

CJ sprinkled some tiny fish flakes into Gail's bowl and watched the hungry little fish eat. She sighed.

"Your dad is one persistent guy," She spoke softly, so that even Gail had trouble hearing. "I think I love him," she confessed sadly. "He's got such charm, in his own way, and if it were allowed," she peered in at Gail to tell her deepest secret. "I'd jump him in a heartbeat."

CJ literally jumped when she heard a chocked cough of surprise outside of her door.

Glaring at Gail she threw the door open to see Danny standing on the other side, speechless. His eyes danced over her figure, then met her face. She was one angry looking Press Secretary.

"How long were you standing there?" She demanded.

Danny blinked, unsure of how to respond. "I…um…" He blinked again. "Long enough," he stammered.

CJ grabbed his arm. "Get inside!" She ordered.

By this point Danny had regained his ability to form thoughts. "In a heartbeat?" he asked her. It chimed lightly of mockery, but at the same time, it spoke of something else.

CJ looked at him. "What exactly were you doing eavesdropping on my conversation?"

Danny eyed her mischievously. "You were talking to Gail."

"I don't care if I was talking to a rock!" CJ yelled. "You had no right!"

Danny could see that she was a little hurt, and pretty embarrassed by what he'd heard.

"CJ, I know you're mad at me for overhearing what I did, but if anyone in this White House deserved to, don't you think it was me?"

CJ shifted uncomfortably. "Better you than Carol…or Senior Staff. They'd never let me live it down."

"What makes you think I will?" Danny teased. He stopped smirking when she glared at him. "Anyways, what're you doing corrupting our daughter with that kind of talk?"

CJ bit back a smile. "I wasn't corrupting her…I…" she paused. "It's not like there are many other people I can talk to about this particular situation."

Danny spread his arms and gestured, as if to say, "Hello! What about me!"

"Talking to you would have made it worse," she told him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Danny said. "I liked it better when you felt like jumping me."

CJ smiled, despite herself. "That's what I'm talking about! I can't act on it. I shouldn't even be thinking it, let along talking about it---"

"With a fish," Danny interjected. He studied her. "I know you can't do anything right now, but it's good to know that you'd like to."

CJ didn't think that anything would make her feel good at that moment, but those words did. She leaned over and kissed Danny briefly before dismissing him.

"And if I ever catch you eavesdropping on my private conversations again, I'll---"  
"Kiss me?" Danny suggested, smirking.

CJ blinked. "Yeah…" He paused at the door, and she added, "Good night."

With Danny gone she was once again alone with Gail. She stuck her finger in the bowl to get the fish's attention.

"Last time I confess everything to a fish," she muttered. "Then again," she added, thinking of catching Danny listening and kissing him again... "Maybe not."

The End


End file.
